Let's All Go to the Bar
is the ninth episode and mid-season finale of the sixteenth season and the 351st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Jo becomes a safe haven volunteer and gets a call that a baby has been dropped off at Station 19. Meanwhile, Meredith moves forward with her life after facing the medical board. Jackson takes a big step in his budding romance with Vic, while Bailey and Amelia swap pregnancy updates. Full Summary Meredith gets ready for work. She's greeted happily as she gets off the elevator. A text from Cristina asks if Meredith got the package she sent yet. She meets up with Maggie and asks if she's nervous. Maggie says she's not and asks Meredith the same. Meredith says she was, but she snuck in and did two surgeries before breakfast. Amelia joins them and Meredith asks if either of them saw a package at the house. Neither of them has seen anything. They reach the atrium, where the residents congratulate her with a welcome back cake. Andrew is surprised to see her. She says she tried to tell him, but he was too busy dumping her. He says he didn't dump her, but she says it's all the same to her and tells him to get ready for rounds. Gemma brings Richard a snack and tells him to eat. She asks how he's doing and if he's talked to Maggie. Gemma tells him to be easy on her and then walks away. Owen, who witnessed the interaction, asks who Gemma is. Richard says she's a friend. Daphne Lopez comes in looking for Alex, but Alex is taking a personal day. She's a doctor and she's there for a walk-through. Her other option is Seattle Pres, but she says Pac-North is winning because Seattle Pres can't afford her. Owen laughs intensely, which draws Richard's attention. Jackson and Vic talk by the aid car. Catherine gets out of her car and watches them. Vic introduces herself and then leaves on the aid car. Once she's gone, Catherine asks about her. Amelia pulls Link into an on-call room and they start kissing. He enjoys the hormones. Nico and Levi are kissing. Levi has rounds, but he doesn't want to go because the other residents are mean. Nico promises a reward later and tells him to be great. Amelia and Link talk about what attributes they want their baby to have from each of them. They see Jo and bring her into the conversation, but she's distracted because she signed up to be a Safe Haven volunteer and she just got a call that a baby is at Station 19. Bailey comes by and calls Amelia away. As they walk down the hall, Bailey and Amelia swap pregnancy updates. Link asks Jo about her decision to become a Safe Haven volunteer. She's doing it because it sounded nice and because Carly did it. Link asks if it's too much too soon. Jo wants him to go with her because Alex is out of town, but Link has a surgery. He offers to cancel, but she says she's okay. Levi joins the other residents, who are all eating cake. They say there's none for him. He tries to defend himself, saying he was only doing his job, but Blake compares him to the Nazis for saying that. Levi says that's not cool because his great-grandfather was in a concentration camp. Blake apologizes as Maggie comes in and leads them into their patient's room. Maggie is shocked to see Finley Calhoun, her patient's wife, in a wheelchair. She gave birth prematurely and their son is now in the NICU, but doing well. They show off a picture. Elliott wanted to postpone his surgery, but she insisted that he not do that. He can't hold his son until he gets discharged. Maggie has Levi present the case. He needs an aortic valve replacement. Andrew presents the case of a man who is in remission after treatment for mesothelioma with some new symptoms. Blake thinks it's lymphoma. Andrew says it's too early to say, but Bailey says it's a solid conclusion. They get to the patient and it's Pruitt Herrera. Bailey sends the residents on to the next patient and addresses Pruitt, who asks her not to tell Ben that his cancer is back. She promises she won't say a word, but also says it might not be cancer. Meredith enters the room of Jamie Caldwell. Meredith previously removed her gallbladder. Jamie's upset because of school drama, but she's at the hospital because she has a mass between her ribs. Just then, Cormac Hayes comes into the room. He's the new head of pediatric surgery and asks them to start again, which Andrew does. Jo leaves a message for Alex asking him to call her back. Then she enters the station and asks about the baby. Vic says by law, she has 72 hours to reclaim the child, but she clarifies that she's from Safe Haven. Vic introduces herself and Jo recognizes the name as Jackson's girlfriend. Vic tries to backtrack from that they don't use labels. Ben comes in with Dean, who is holding the baby. They estimate the baby at three days old. The team gets called out, so Dean hands the baby to Jo. Ben offers to show her around. Maggie asks Teddy to scrub in with her on Elliott's surgery. Teddy is suspicious, but agrees. Cormac examines Jamie and asks if a CT was ordered. Meredith says she was about to, but got interrupted. They prepare Jamie for a CT. Pruitt asks Bailey how the baby is doing and how she's doing. Bailey says they're both fine. She thinks the baby's female, but she'll find out for sure later today. Bailey does an ultrasound on Pruitt, which shows a mass. They need to biopsy it to see if it's malignant, though Pruitt's convinced it is. Jackson finds Catherine and they talk about Vic. Catherine wasn't aware he broke up with Maggie and thought he was cheating. He promises it won't affect her marriage, but she's not sure how much longer he'll have to worry about that. Catherine explains about Gemma. Jackson tries to reassure her, but she's still worried. Teddy talks to Finley about the baby as they prepare Elliott for surgery. Finley and Elliott say goodbye before his surgery. Gemma and Richard talk about Sabrina and Catherine. Gemma talks about losing her husband. They were young and when he died, she started drinking. They go to pray together, but Zander Perez interrupts them. There's a procedure he doesn't want to do, but Richard tells him to do his job. He mistakingly believes that Gemma is Richard's wife. Richard and Gemma pray. Jack sees Jo with the baby and asks her if she needs anything. She's waiting for a bottle for the baby. Jack says babies freak him out, too, because he thinks she's freaked out, but says she she's not. The baby is her. She tells him about being abandoned. They both talk about their experiences in foster care. She had no good parents, but he had one set that lasted about a year. Ben comes in and smacks the side of his head and he adds that now he has Station 19, so it worked out. Jo asks how often it happened and Jack says they only get like seven a year in the whole city. Jo says it's a blessing that only seven babies per year are abandoned. Ben says they use the word surrendered and they try not to judge. Ben sits down and explains it more to Jo, then gives her the bottle to feed him. As they push Elliott to surgery, Levi tells Taryn he didn't do it on purpose and she can't be mad forever. Elliott interrupts and asks them to stop, because he doesn't want that to be the last thing he hears if he dies. Then he asks them to make a detour. They wheel Elliott up to the NICU window, where Finley holds up Jasper for him to see. He waves goodbye and they wheel him to surgery. Bailey gives Andrew instructions and then sees Amelia. She and Amelia take more about their pregnancies. Bailey asks if Amelia's going to find out the sex and Amelia says she's not. She never understood the gender reveal thing, because you can't know a child's gender from a blood test. Bailey is then shocked to learn that Amelia hasn't had an ultrasound. She knows she should have had one, but she's terrified of what she might find out. Bailey says the best way to fight fear is information. As Meredith gets Jamie ready for her CT, Casey comes in and says the mail room says there's no packages for her. Cormac comments on the residents acting as personal assistants. Casey says he was just doing her a favor, so Cormac says if she has errands to run, he can handle Jamie on his own. The scans come up and show a mass. Cormac sends Blake to book an OR, but Meredith says the mass might not be a tumor. It might be a bit of gallstone from her previous surgery. She sees no reason to worry Jamie's mother until they know for sure. When Cormac learns Meredith's name, he knows she's the one who got herself fired. Meredith asks if Bailey hired him or Koracick, because Bailey usually has too much sense to hire surgeons whose egos can't fit in the OR. Meredith tells Casey to prepare her for a biopsy and not to tell her mother anything about cancer. Jo thought volunteering would be different. She thought she could understand and forgive her mother. But she can't do it. She understands it even less. Ben reminds her of how trauma can make people act differently. Ben offers to drive them to the hospital to drop off the baby. They did his physical exam and he's all good. Jo says except for the fact that his parents don't want him. Ben says the people who gave birth to him don't want him. His parents just haven't met him yet. Maggie checks on the activated clotting time as she operates on Elliott. Teddy notes that she just asked that a few minutes ago. Then she starts talking about Pac-North and the work Alex has in front of him. They want Teddy over there to run the cardio department. She loves trauma, but she misses cardio.and Maggie's going a great job at Grey Sloan. Maggie scolds her for chit-chatting. Catherine approaches Zander and asks him where Richard's office is. He asks if she's expected and she tells him that she's Catherine Fox of the Catherine Fox Foundation. He says he'll show her to the office, but Richard was talking to his wife, so he wants to make sure they won't be interrupting. Catherine corrects that she's his wife. Zander is embarrassed. Jamie and her mother are scared and confused. Meredith comes up outside Jamie's room and Casey tells her that he could stop Cormac from telling them about the potential for cancer. Meredith goes in and tries to reassure them. As they leave the room, Meredith asks Cormac if this is what he wanted. He says it has nothing to do with that. Amelia asks if she's terrible for not getting an ultrasound. Link if surprised she hasn't gotten one yet, which gives her her answer. Link asks if she doesn't want to know everything there is to know. Instead of answering, Amelia points to Andrew and is upset because he dumped her sister and Link put him on his service. In the scrub room, Andrew clarifies that he did not dump her. Link tells him to go clear it up. He says Meredith doesn't see him as her equal, so he told her to take some time. Link is still confused. He isn't Meredith's equal. Neither is Link. He's good. She's better. He's still a resident. Andrew says it's about respect. Nico says his boyfriend isn't his equal and that doesn't mean he doesn't respect him, but if he told Nico to take some time, he wouldn't respect that. Link tells him to go find Meredith and undo what he did. Teddy and Maggie are nearly done with Elliott's surgery. Tom's in the gallery and compliments Teddy on her surgical technique before leaving. Maggie asks why she doesn't just tell him to leave her alone. Teddy says Tom's her boss and she feels guilty for breaking his heart. He's harmless. Maggie asks if she's sure, because he seems to think he has a future with her and she hasn't told him that he doesn't. As the prepare to take him off bypass, a call comes in that Teddy's needed in the pit. She leaves Maggie to close. Taryn asks if she can close. Maggie just stares because Elliott's heart isn't restarting and she's starting to panic. Bailey brings Pruitt his test results. Before she speaks, he knows it's cancer. The good news is that treatment is straightforward. He says he won't do chemo because the chemo made him sicker than the cancer. Bailey says testicular lymphoma is aggressive. It'll be less than six months before it's in his lungs. Pruitt tells Bailey she's bleeding, so Bailey looks down and sees blood dripping from between her legs. Ben and Jo arrive at the hospital. She thanks him. He offers to wait for the social worker with her, but she says she's fine. Ben then gets a text and races off, leaving Jo alone. Maggie is trying to save Elliott, but can't. She starts panicking. Teddy comes in and asks what happened. Teddy offers a recommendation and gets Maggie to focus and agree to it. They set up to do as she suggested. Ben races to Bailey and finds her with Pruitt and Carina, who just did an ultrasound. Carina says she just has to wait now. Ben asks what happened and no one says anything. Pruitt and Carina leave. On their way out, Pruitt says he'll be outside if Ben needs him and Carina says she's sorry. Once they're gone, Bailey reaches her hand out to him and he takes it as they both cry over their loss. Meredith and Cormac are operating on Jamie. Blake comes in and says they still haven't found Meredith's package. The lab says the biopsy hasn't shown malignancy, so Meredith steps in to take it out to see what it is. Cormac starts to object, but Meredith says he's a guest in her house and she can handle it. Owen asks Daphne if he should call Seattle Pres and gloat. She says she has some options to consider. As Daphne walks away, Owen goes to the desk, where Richard gives him a look. Richard warns him that it's a slippery slope. Owen says he's taken, but he hasn't proposed to Teddy. Richard asks what he's waiting for. Meredith has removed the mass and opens it up. It's a gallstone. Her body tried to push it out. Cormac's in awe that Meredith saw that on a scan. Catherine comes into the bar, grabs a drink off a tray, and orders three more before sitting down across from Jackson. Catherine tells him Richard's having an affair. Jackson hears the details and thinks it's a miscommunication. They disagree over the situation. When the bartender arrives with their drinks, Catherine takes hers to another table and tells Jackson to tip the bartender. Ben follows Bailey and tries to get her to talk to him and agree to go home. She says she can't. She needs to change her clothes and go back to work. She can't feel the loss now. She tells him to go drink with his buddies or go throw things instead of looking at her with those sad eyes. As she leaves, she runs into Amelia who asks her about the ultrasound. Bailey says she got one and Amelia should, too. Instead of telling Amelia the truth, she says it's a girl, like she expected. Maggie and Amelia talk to Finley, who is confused about what's happening with Elliott. They're not sure how long it'll take and there's a very small chance his heart won't restart. Finley is upset. Maggie asks to be excused and leaves. Tom asks Maggie what happened and she resigns. He tries to convince her not to, but she says she's doubting her abilities and she can't do that and do her job. Teddy comes out and Tom offers her the job Maggie just quit. She gets angry with him, thinking he fired Maggie. She tells him she's moved on. She's sorry she hurt him and he's a wonderful man. He tells her that Maggie actually quit, but he does think she should take the job. He also says he wants a life with her. He'd marry her right away if she said yes. On the other hand, Owen has a baby with her and hasn't proposed. He asks if she's sure she wants to close that door and she's speechless. Maggie watches Elliott from the gallery. Bailey gets to her office and starts crying. Meredith is working on Jamie and says she'll be going to her dance zit-hump free. Jamie says it doesn't matter because Zachary still hasn't texted her back. Cormac asks how old this Zachary is. Jamie says he's her age, thirteen. Cormac says as someone who's raised two of those, he can tell her two things: the only thoughts in their heads are Fortnite and pizza and they're terrified of girls. They can't talk to them, especially the ones they like. Richard gets a text as he leaves with Gemma saying Catherine has business in Chicago and is leaving tonight. He wasn't even aware she was in town at all. Richard confirms to Gemma that she thinks there's something going on between the two of them. Link comes to Jo's door. He asks if it was too much too soon and offers to do whatever she needs with her. Then he realizes the baby is there and she says it was probably too much too soon. Meredith's on the elevator and Cristina ask if she got the package. Meredith says it never came as Cormac gets on the elevator. Meredith asks if his strategy to scare people and then bask in the relief with them. He says he's not interested in trying to guess what people want to hear. He prefers to give them all the information and let them figure out what to do with it. His wife's doctors didn't pay him that respect before she died. Cormac says it's her house, but someone gave him a key, so it's best if they try to learn how to live together. He exits the elevator and walks away as Meredith gets another text from Cristina clarifying that the package isn't an it. It's a him. McWidow. Then she sends a series of shamrocks. Andrew sees Meredith through a door and watches for a moment before just walking away. Carina does Amelia's ultrasound and tells her everything is perfectly fine. But she's not 20 weeks. She's 24 weeks. Amelia says that's not possible, because that could mean ... Oh, no. Ben and Pruitt have a drink at the bar while the residents sit and drink at a nearby table and Jackson sits off by himself. Levi tells Nico the other residents were awful all day long and Nico promised him a reward. Nico says food first, then reward. Levi disagrees with that order. Levi goes up to the bar. Pruitt tells Ben that his wife had a miscarriage before Andy. It's painfully common. Ben asks Pruitt why he was at the hospital and Pruitt doesn't answer. Just then, they hear screeching tires and then a car breaks through a window and into the bar. Cast 16x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 16x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 16x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 16x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 16x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 16x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 16x09JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 16x09MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 16x09AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 16x09TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 16x09TomKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 16x09LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 16x09AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 16x09CatherineFox.png|Catherine Fox 16x09BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 16x09PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera 16x09CormacHayes.png|Cormac Hayes 16x09JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson 16x09VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes 16x09DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller 16x09GemmaLarson.png|Gemma Larson 16x09CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 16x09NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 16x09CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 16x09TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 16x09DaphneLopez.png|Daphne Lopez 16x09ElliottCalhoun.png|Elliott Calhoun 16x09FinleyCalhoun.png|Finley Calhoun 16x09BlakeSimms.png|Blake Simms 16x09SharonCaldwell.png|Sharon Caldwell 16x09HannahBrody.png|Hannah Brody 16x09NurseJames.png|Nurse James 16x09JamieCaldwell.png|Jamie Caldwell 16x09Trey.png|Trey 16x09Perfusionist.png|Perfusionist 16x09ZanderPerez.png|Zander Perez Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (credit only) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera *Richard Flood as Dr. Cormac Hayes *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Jasmine Guy as Gemma Larson *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Amanda Payton as Dr. Daphne Lopez *Richard Jin as Elliott Calhoun *Adriana DeGirolami as Finley Calhoun Co-Starring *Devin Way as Blake Simms *Molly Baker as Sharon Caldwell *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody *Norm Nixon, Jr. as O.R. Nurse *Allyssa Amelia Entz as Jamie *Christianno DeRushia as Trey *Melissa Oliver as Perfusionist *Zaiver Sinnett as Zander Perez Medical Notes Elliott Calhoun *'Diagnosis:' **Congenital aortic stenosis **Hibernating myocardium *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Blake Simms (surgical resident) **Taryn Helm (surgical resident) **Casey Parker (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical resident) **Hannah Brody (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Aortic valve replacement Elliott, 39, was in the hospital for his fourth aortic valve replacement due to congenital aortic stenosis. They took him in for his surgery, which went well. However, when they tried to take him off bypass, his heart didn't restart as it was supposed to. After attempting to restart his heart for a while, Teddy came in and suggested it was hibernating myocardium and his heart just needed extra time for his heart to restart. His wife was told there was a small chance his heart wouldn't restart, but most likely, they just needed to wait and he'd be okay. Jasper Calhoun *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Supportive care Jasper was in the NICU after being born a month early. Pruitt Herrera *'Diagnosis:' **Testicular lymphoma *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Blake Simms (surgical resident) **Casey Parker (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical resident) **Taryn Helm (surgical resident) **Hannah Brody (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Pruitt, 64, was back in the hospital with night sweats, weight loss, and an inguinal and testicular mass. Blake suspected lymphoma. Bailey did an ultrasound and then ordered a biopsy when she found a mass. Bailey tried to talk to him about options, but he said he didn't want to do chemo again, because it made him sicker than the cancer. Jamie Caldwell *'Diagnosis:' **Foreign mass *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Cormac Hayes (pediatric surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Blake Simms (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical resident) **Casey Parker (surgical resident) **Taryn Helm (surgical resident) **Hannah Brody (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgical resection Jamie, 13, had a 3 centimeter palpable mass on her back between two ribs. They ordered a CT to look at the mass. The CT showed a tumor-like mass, which Meredith suspected to be a gallstone that was release during a prior cholecystectomy. To be certain, they did a biopsy, which showed no malignancy. Meredith cut out the mass and opened it, revealing a gallstone, which Jamie's body had surrounded and tried to push out. Jamie was told she'd be okay. Miranda Bailey *'Diagnosis:' **Miscarriage *'Doctors:' **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Bailey started bleeding heavily from her vagina, so Carina did an ultrasound, which confirmed that she had lost the pregnancy. Amelia Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Amelia had an ultrasound. Carina confirmed that everything was okay with the fetus, but she was actually not 20 weeks pregnant as she believed, but 24 weeks. Music "The Dawn Chorus on Tape" - Richard Walters "Falling" - LYRA Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Deer Tick. *This episode scored 6.40 million viewers. *Filming for the episode wrapped on October 29, 2019. *The episode features a special ending title card, featuring clouds of dust from the car crashing into the Emerald City Bar. *Part of the episode takes place at SFD Station 19, marking the first time that it appears on Grey's Anatomy. This storyline is part of the episode's design to lead into Station 19's third season premiere, which airs on January 23, 2020 before the Grey's Anatomy mid-season premiere as the shows swap their usual time slots in 2020. Pruitt Herrera and Jack Gibson make their first appearance on Grey's Anatomy, leaving Maya Bishop, Travis Montgomery, and Ryan Tanner as the only Station 19 series regulars who haven't appeared on Grey's Anatomy yet. Gallery Episode Stills 16x09-1.jpg 16x09-2.jpg 16x09-3.jpg 16x09-4.jpg 16x09-5.jpg 16x09-6.jpg 16x09-7.jpg 16x09-8.jpg 16x09-9.jpg 16x09-10.jpg 16x09-11.jpg 16x09-12.jpg 16x09-13.jpg 16x09-14.jpg 16x09-15.jpg 16x09-16.jpg 16x09-17.jpg 16x09-18.jpg 16x09-19.jpg 16x09-20.jpg 16x09-21.jpg 16x09-22.jpg 16x09-23.jpg 16x09-24.jpg 16x09-25.jpg 16x09-26.jpg 16x09-27.jpg 16x09-28.jpg 16x09-29.jpg 16x09-30.jpg 16x09-31.jpg 16x09-32.jpg 16x09-33.jpg 16x09-34.jpg 16x09-35.jpg 16x09-36.jpg 16x09-37.jpg 16x09-38.jpg 16x09-39.jpg 16x09-40.jpg 16x09-41.jpg Behind the Scenes 16x09BTS1.jpg Quotes :Meredith: Cristina was sending something, you know, "Congratulations on not becoming a drifter slash getting dumped by a resident" present but I don't know where it is. :Amelia: Ooh. Maybe it's a stripper. :Meredith: What is wrong with you? :Amelia: Sorry. Hormones. :Meredith: Well, knowing her, it's a cadaver. ---- :Andrew: Bailey re-hired you? :Meredith: Well, I was gonna tell you, but you were too busy dumping me. :Andrew: I did not dump you. I asked you to take some time. :Meredith: Rob/steal. Murder/kill. It all means the same thing. ---- :Jackson: So, guess that caught you by surprise. :Catherine: My son sneaking around with another woman in plain sight? :Jackson: What? No. Nobody's sneaking, okay? I broke up with Maggie months ago. There's no sneaking. I would have told you all of this, but you're traveling so much, I didn't want to do that on a text message. And I promise, this is not gonna affect your marriage to Richard. :Catherine: I'm not sure how much longer you have to worry about that. :Jackson: What's that supposed to mean? :Catherine: Richard is working with someone that he may or may not have a romantic past with. :Jackson: So, kind of like you and Koracick? :Catherine: That is different. :Jackson: How? :Catherine: Because I don't have a history of cheating on my spouse. :Jackson: Oh, Mom. Come on. Richard would lie down in traffic for you and you know it. :Catherine: I might ask him to. :Jackson: Mom. Sometimes, when you get an idea in your head that you don't like, you retreat. I do it, too. :Catherine: We've just barely spoken in weeks. :Jackson: Have you barely spoken, or you just don't want to listen? ---- :Jo: So, how often does this happen? :Jack: We only get like seven a year. In the whole city. :Jo: Only seven abandoned babies? Wow. What a freaking blessing. :Ben: We don't like to use the word "abandoned." I mean, they're surrendered. By people who decided they weren't fit to parent. We try not to judge. :Jack: But sometimes, we do. :Ben: Look, Jo, you know no one's ever happy about surrendering a baby, but at least they know that we'll keep the baby safe. ---- :Bailey: I'm having the ultrasound later today, but I'm torn. Are you gonna find out the sex? :Amelia: Nah. I never understood the whole gender reveal thing. I mean, as if you could know a kid's gender from a blood test. :Bailey: Well, you can. :Amelia: You can know the sex, not the gender. Gender is more than just pink or blue icing in a sheet cake. You know, in some cultures, they recognize as many as six different genders. :Bailey: Right. So, on your last ultrasound, you opted not to find out. :Amelia: I actually haven't had one yet. :Bailey: How many weeks are you? :Amelia: Hmm. 20? :Bailey: Amelia Shepherd. You're a doctor. :Amelia: I know. I should have had one already. I just am terrified of what I might find out. I just can't stop thinking, "What if?" What if it happens again, or what if it's something worse? What if it's an alien? Or a tumor? What if I am not even pregnant, I am just a crazy person, and I just exploded my boyfriend's life for no reason? :Bailey: The best way to fight fear is with information. You can't fix what you don't know. :Amelia: Pregnancy Club just got way less fun. ---- :Cormac: Who are you, exactly? :Meredith: Meredith Grey. I'm Chief of General Surgery. :Cormac: Oh, Grey. Yeah. I've heard of you. You're the one who got yourself and half the staff fired, yeah? :Meredith: Who hired you? Bailey or Koracick? :Cormac: Why? :Meredith: Bailey usually has too much sense to hire surgeons whose egos are too big to fit in an OR. ---- :Jo: How can a person do this? I mean, I thought I would do this volunteer thing and understand better, and maybe I could forgive my mother. But I can't. I can't call what she did brave. I can't call it surrendering. And just looking at this tiny, little guy, I understand even less how she did what she did. :Ben: Jo, just as a reminder, trauma and your brain chemicals can prompt a human being to behave in ways that people with more balanced brain chemistry can have a hard time understanding. :Jo: Right. Right. Link thinks this is too much too soon. :Ben: Let's get this guy to the hospital. You can hand him off to the social worker there. We did his physical exam, and he is all good. :Jo: Yeah. Except for the fact that his parents don't want him. :Ben: No, the people who gave birth to him don't want him. His parents just haven't met him yet. ---- :Catherine: Where is Dr. Webber's office? :Zander: Um, is he expecting you? :Catherine: What is your name? :Zander: Zander Perez. :Catherine: Have you heard of the Catherine Fox Foundation, Zander Perez? :Zander: No. :Catherine: Well, I am Catherine Fox. I own the foundation, and the foundation owns 30% of all the hospitals in America. :Zander: Oh. Does it own this one? :Catherine: Just show me to his office, son. ---- :Andrew: She doesn't see me as her equal, so I told her to take some time and figure out what she wants. What? :Link: I want to be supportive because I can see you're upset, but I'm confused. And she doesn't see you as her equal 'cause you're not her equal. I mean, no offense. Neither am I. I'm great. She's better. And you're still a resident. :Andrew: It's just a matter of respect. :Nico: Yeah, well, my boyfriend isn't my equal. Doesn't mean I don't respect him. But if he told me to "take some time", yeah, no, I would not respect that. :Link: Dude, go get her and undo whatever it is you did, because you're not her equal, but she fell in love with you knowing the facts. But when you try to make the facts not the facts, that's how you drive someone crazy. ---- :Maggie: Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone? :Teddy: He's my boss. And I broke his heart, and I feel guilty. :Taryn: Wow. So many lawsuits in one explanation. :Teddy: He's fine. He's harmless. And we're friends. :Maggie: Does he know that? 'Cause he seems to think that he has a future with you, and you don't seem to be interested in clearing that up. ---- :Meredith: Scalpel. :Cormac: What are you doing? :Meredith: I'm gonna take this whole thing out, and see what the hell it is. :Cormac: Dr. Grey, I didn't okay this. :Meredith: Listen, Dr. Whoever You Are, this is my house. You're a guest in my home. I got this. ---- :Richard: Just be careful. Take it from me, that's a slippery slope. :Owen: I'm not dead inside, okay? And I'm very happily taken. :Richard: Oh. Did you propose to Teddy? :Owen: Not yet, but I... :Richard: But what? Waiting for her to have your third child? ---- :Catherine: Richard is having an affair. :Jackson: How do you know that? :Catherine: I saw him. He had her in his office. :Jackson: You saw Richard having sex with somebody in his office? :Catherine: The door was closed, but the intern called her his wife. We used to have sex all the time in his office. :Jackson: I don't need... That's... Okay, look, that sounds like a miscommunication to me. :Catherine: Stop defending that man. :Jackson: That man? Mom, we're talking about Richard. :Catherine: Yes, Richard, who turned his back on me the minute he hit a little career bump. :Jackson: You fired him. :Catherine: I did no such thing. Bailey fired him. :Jackson: You could have saved his job, and you know that. :Catherine: How dare you accuse me of not supporting my husband, when you got another little girlfriend before Maggie's body's even cold. :Jackson: How is that relevant or any of your business? :Catherine: It's my business when you chose to date my husband's daughter. Where are those drinks?! :Jackson: Mom, please, okay? I cannot be responsible for my relationships and yours, all right? There's not enough therapy in the damn world for that. ---- :Bailey: Ben. Please. I know this is a loss for you, too, but I'm asking you to just leave me alone for now, because I can't feel this now. I need to change these clothes, and go to work, so you need to leave. Go drink with your buddies, or throw things. Anything but being here, looking at me, with those sad, beautiful eyes. ---- :Tom: Pierce. What happened in that OR? :Maggie: I would like to tender my resignation, effective immediately. :Tom: No, no, hang on. One bad outcome is not... :Maggie: I had a bad feeling. I know that patient. I had a bad feeling. I should have trusted myself. I can't be a surgeon if I can't trust my own gut. I can't. I quit. ---- :Tom: I seem to be in need of a cardio chief. Interested? :Teddy: What? Tom, you can't just fire people to give me what you think I need. I have moved on. I love Owen. I am sorry that I hurt you. I mean, truly sorry. You are a wonderful man, and you are gonna make some woman or several women incredibly happy. But you have got to stop barking up this particular tree. :Tom: I didn't fire Pierce. She quit. :Teddy: Oh. Oh. :Tom: But I do think you should be my cardio chief. :Teddy: Okay. :Tom: And, Teddy? I want a life with you. I'd marry you tomorrow, right now, if you said yes. Owen has a baby with you, and he hasn't proposed. Are you really sure you want to close this door? ---- :Meredith: So, is your thing to terrify them for no reason and then bask in the relief? :Cormac: I'm not interested in trying to guess what people want to hear. I prefer to give them all the information and let them figure out how to deal with it. My wife's doctors didn't pay me that respect before she died. Listen, Grey, this is your house, but someone gave me a key, so maybe it's best if we try to learn how to live together. Welcome back, Dr. Grey. I can see why you were missed. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S16 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes